sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
CDCB
' CDCB '''is a user who joined TV.com on December 27, 2008. He joined SpongeBob Community on February 8, 2010 and became active several months later on October 22 of the same year. He has since become a GFX designer on SBC. He was de-GFXed on November 27th, 2011 and later promoted to Manager on February 21, 2012. He used to be just a Krusty Krusher, as he resigned from the Rep Board, but as of December 15th, 2012, Krusty Krushers were discontinued. He is now a part of the Karate Choppers. TV.com CDCB joined TV.com on December 27, 2008. He posted mostly in the SpongeBob forums at this time but soon expanded to more forums. Here, he soon became friends with many now-SBC users. On May 6, 2009, CDCB earned his first editorship for ''The Book of Pooh. Since then, he has become the editor of PB&J Otter, Bear in the Big Blue House, Rolie Polie Olie ''(formerly), ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Mickey's Mouse Tracks, Dragon Tales, Madeline, Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (formerly), and John Kricfalusi. Since his migration to SBC, CDCB has been much less active on TV.com but continues to stop by every once in a while. As of July 28, 2011, CDCB has made it to Level 34 on TV.com. On to SpongeBob Community After many users started leaving TV.com and migrating to SBC, CDCB made his own account on Ferbruary 8, 2010, but only posted scarcely before abandoning his account. On October 22, 2010, CDCB had grown tired of the lack of activity on TV.com and made a decision to migrate back to SBC. He was welcomed greatly by SBC users and became more and more active. In late January 2011 due to some personal events, CDCB disappeared for a few weeks and reappeared shortly before disappearing again in mid February. He returned yet again in early March. Since then, his activity has been fairly consistent. CDCB was featured in the May 2011 Community Spotlight on SBC and became a GFX designer in the end of the same month. CDCB has contributed over 2,000 posts on SBC and continues to contribute nearly every day. CDCB Joins the World of Spin-Offs On January 18, 2011, CDCB unveiled his first contribution to the world of Spin-Offs--CDCB's Bikini Bottom Adventures. Since then, he has created other spin-offs and lits such as Choose Your Own Spin-Off and Trouble in Toad Town. List of Spin-Offs and Lits by CDCB #CDCB's Bikini Bottom Adventures (Current) #Choose Your Own Spin-Off (Cancelled) #Trouble in Toad Town (Cancelled) #The Toonilator (Cancelled) #CDCB's Jam-o-Rama (Single episode series) #Creatively Writing With CDCB (Current) #Thomson the Wank Machine (Current) #Diary of a Mean Cabbage (Current) #CD and CNF's Cartoon Funhouse (Current) #CDCB and His Bear of Confession: The Epic Adventures (on hiatus) #Squiddy and the Pat (Intro only; show unproduced) Trouble on the Xat ''See: ''Nathan/CDCB vs. SBC SBC Renaissance 2 CDCB sadly lost his Fry Cook position on November 27th 2011. This lead to a huge public outcry. CDCB accepts this and moves on instead of moping. Showing grace and maturity. Manager On Febuary 21, 2012, CDCB was promoted to Manager, replacing 70s. However, he was demoted and became a part of the Representative Senior Board of SBC on July 11th, 2012. He is now just a Karate Chopper (formerly Krusty Krusher), having resigned from The Rep Board. He was replaced by Smiles. 2012 Banning CDCB began getting into trouble on the xat during Fall 2012. First, he and Dylan got into a fight over Mittt Romney. Then on November 5, 2012 he was banned from both the xat and SBC indefinitely for causing trouble by constantly whining that SBC's xat was his, then he made an Xat to give to Dylan using the SBU name, which was going to be used as the name for SpongeBob Universe's combined xat. Many users protested this banning, saying it was unfair. As a result of the protesting, CDCB was unbanned on November 10, making him one of first users on SBC to have a ban removed. Category:Users